


Burning Past, Uncertain Future

by SirSoundwave77



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSoundwave77/pseuds/SirSoundwave77
Summary: Y/N Is a soldier of the Delta when a spy mission goes awry due to abnormal feelings and realizations of what their current life is truly like, will they stay true to their convictions or find new ones as what they believed and who they trusted are challenged.





	1. Lives We Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so it may not be the most regular or that great but I'm trying,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning Delta style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sophie survived and is at Ericson's, she was never brought with her sister on Marlon's "mission".  
2\. The reader joined the Delta a bit before Minerva showed up.  
3\. The reader is one of the more skilled operatives and loyal to the Delta, though they have doubts about their methods.  
4\. The reader is 16(1/2) Sophie and Minerva are both 19.  
5\. The reader is male.

A few months before the Ericson's-Delta conflict  
“Y/N show a leg,” The redhead said to rouse me from my sleep. I knew her all too well, Minerva. She was Lily’s closest confidant when it came to relations with her recruits. She held a similar fervor and loyalty to mine but she had too much temper for my liking, but I didn’t have a choice on whether to be around her. I roused myself and gathered my thoughts. I slipped on the hunting jacket I, like all recruits who had passed the heavy firearms training could wear. Me and Minerva were the 2 of the 5 that had so far. Minerva already had her fur jacket from Lily on and knife belt equipped. I was the last to wake up but not the last to be ready due to the girl across and left from my cot, Natalie, complaining.

“Why must we always wake up before the sun comes up?”

I quickly put on my knife belt and checked myself over while Minerva began to give her the Delta is your home, you need to protect it, and you don’t want to be caught by surprise spiel. I looked to my left at the slightly short, pale, black haired, boy with English ancestry, Tony, as close to a best friend as I had in the Delta, he was a silent recluse to most but a good friend to those who knew him.

“We’ve heard this a million times Minnie,” He stated with a slight tinge of truth, they had heard it many times. Minerva simply turned and looked at him.

“Fine, we’re going to be late anyway.” She replied knowing the meaning in his sarcasm. With that she led the way out to the courtyard. I had known the compound that was the main base of operations for the Delta well. I slept in the barracks, not the one when the compound was a military base but rather a patchwork series of buildings. I had been worked near to death weekly by the group that had enslaved me before the Delta found me so anything was better than hard open ground. I followed Minnie to the PT area, all the groups had to undergo this for an hour at least once a day. I lined up next to Natalie, a good height Caucasian blond, with glasses on your left and Tony on your right. Minerva was assigned to lead and manage my group, 3-2, Barrack 3 subgroup 2. I did various exercises from runs to pushups, I had learned to do them fast and well, because being too slow or doing it wrong would get my whole group in trouble. With the hour up we were given 5 minutes respite including making it to your morning post, so for me it was less of a respite and more of a moving time. I said goodbye to Tony and left towards the armory, it was time for my guard shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, starting off small. The rest of the Reader chapters are probably going to be POV and some chapters may be different characters.


	2. Fire and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall how you join the Delta and are assigned a special mission by the head recruiter

(Reader pov)

I made my way to the armory plagued by the memories of that day 1 year ago, that fateful day. However I pushed it aside and continued my walk until I reached the armory door. The man inside merely nodded in acknowledgement and I went to get my weapon, an AK-74, reliable Russian design. I loaded it and went out towards the outer wall. The compound was some sort of Air Force base before the outbreak, though most combat and transport aircraft were gone, everything else that flew was useless. The place itself however was well fortified, the base had apparently been a strategic location to the military during the Cold War and so was well defended, it had walls and a water purifier. Most of the heavy weapons had been moved when the military up and left to who knows where.

I take one of the 6 morning guard positions on the various walls, specifically the gate. I made my way up and nodded to the 14 year old on the other side of the wall then sat in the chair placed up for guards on my side. I settled in, there wasn’t much to see besides the occasional walker shambling by idiotically or clawing at the walls only to get bored and move on. I decided to settle back on the memory from that day 1 years ago. 

1 year ago  
I was used as expendable labor by a rather unsavory group near the coast, they put the women to unspeakale tasks and the men and children into doing their work for them. I was put out on the farm that day, alongside 5 others. Our “handler” a short bald man who had a face that screamed pedophile or worse had just finished his weekly dose of whippings of us. I had raw, painful skin all over my back from that. He was particularly violent even among them. The first sign of something going on was the commotion, a whole swarm of them running to their gate for a reason I could guess with 50% accuracy, an attack from people. I wasn’t sure who, but I knew they had issues with a group of people, they were the Delta. Our handler realized what was going on.

“Stay down or I shoot you,” He threatened, most of us didn’t care.

My theory was confirmed neatly when the man’s head exploded into pieces in my sight, most of us cheered or spit on him. We immediately legged it towards cover and one of his buddies started shooting at us, of the 6 of us out there only 4 made it to cover. The gate was blown open by what I presume was a grenade and men and women began to pour through. Most of them were more heavily armed than our captors and so made easy work of them. The 4 of us were than yanked along by 4 of them until we were outside the gate. We were hauled into a car and driven off. I was grateful but unsure of them, they could be worse than our captors after all. After a bit of a drive we stopped and were lined up. The lead vehicle produced a brown haired, white girl, Lilly.

“We’ve watched those psychos for some time, seen what they’ve done to you, if you want to get something out of what you do and need people then maybe you should join us, we have food, water, we’re building solar panels and much more, I know some of you may have your doubts but let us show you and you won’t regret it. We all chose to go with her to the Delta, all but 1 of us is alive now. I am thankful to have been saved, even if this life is tough. 

Present day

I finished my reminiscing and continued to watch however I was soon to be put to a new and interesting task

“Y/N, get down here.” called Minerva.

I began making my way down the ladder towards her and soon was on ground level again, she simply nodded and beckoned me to follow her. I was led into the main building where the leaders slept and had their offices. I was lead into Lilly’s office and asked to have a seat. Lilly was finishing up some plan or letter. She looked up at me

“Good, you're here Y/N, I have proven to be capable of trusting you, Minerva recommended you, and you are good at making friends, take a guess at what this is about.”

I replied having already figured it out, “A recruitment mission, you want me to get into a community and scope it out for the Delta.”

She nodded, “I also chose you because you fit the age gap and don’t have history with anyone there, or else I would send Minerva or one of the others.”

Minerva turned to me, “My sister is there and so is my friends, they would recognize me.”

Lilly continued, “The task is simple scout it out report their defenses and help us when we arrive, our war with the New Frontier hasn’t been going well so it may be months before we can act and you should communicate with us under absolute secrecy.” “You willing to do this for your home?”

I nodded, she handed me a radio and instructed me how to use it, then informed me of what I had packed. She dismissed me afterwards.

She stopped me before I could leave with a last remark, “Be up early, school waits for nobody.”

I went to the lunch hall or canteen as they called it because my guard shift was over at this point. I grabbed lunch with Tony and continued on with my day as usual. Inside I was swirling with emotions, from concern to joy, to hope. I would leave in two days for Ericson’s boarding school and my destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably be released in pairs twice a week, though I am not sure about that, next chapter probably is 3rd or 1st person of one of the Ericson's kids.


	3. Dark feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's internal scars still haven't healed and she has a bad feeling in her stomach about today for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a massive evaluation of how I want this work to go, so prepare for more than our standard ship-fic.

2 days later

The heat, she absolutely hated it. The girl hated another prospect slightly less, get up. She sighed and got up, picking up her favored meat cleaver. Her name is Violet, a pale blond girl with issues to sort out. She checked she had all her clothes on then made for the door, she continued down until she exited the building and into Ericson’s courtyard. She dragged herself onto one of the picnic tables and rested there. She eyed the various other kids all doing some other task. Omar was making breakfast, Aasim was writing in his journal, Willy, Tenn was with his sister Sophie. She hated having to look at Sophie, because she, besides a haircut with one side shaved and the other going just below her chin, was a spitting image of Her, her greatest loss. She looked away and continued to sulk. Soon however she was approached by Sophie and Tenn.

“You need someone to talk to,” Tenn asked. She simply shook her head, Sophie didn’t much care, she went to sit across from her.

“You need to let go eventually, she can’t be brought back but we can honor her memory,” Violet knew Sophie’s words were right but it still stung her all the same. Sophie had learned to be quick and concise when discussing her sister with Violet, so she signaled Tenn they were leaving and they went. The group’s resident shredder haircut blond was waiting nearby, he gave her a minute and approached.

“You look like you need a distraction from all this, you want to go on a supply run,” Marlon asked her.

“Supposed so,” She replied. She didn’t particularly like him or Brody after the supply run that had cost them Minnie, but she tried her best to be cordial with them. She already had her cleaver, Marlon handed her a backpack and took the other one to Sophie, she talked it over with him, but he eventually convinced her and they set off towards the gate. She knew this was simply a trip to try and bring the two closer, it hadn’t been the first one she had been asked on. However, she had a very distinct pit in her stomach about this one, she was a person who always seemed to know when something dangerous was in motion, but she couldn’t place why and what yet.

Or more correctly who. 

2 hours later  
The two walked along the old trail towards the town with clear ideas on where to look, the town had once been a place of residence for the builders of Ericson's but the buildings were more recently used for housing and recreational purposes before the outbreak. However they now served as scavenging areas for the kids. The town was mostly empty besides the occasional walker that would decide to stick around, so the pair weren't all that concerned. The pair were well enough equipped regardless, Violet had her cleaver and Sophie brought her usual sledgehammer. The hammer was slower than most other weapons but could bash a walker skull in when it was moving. The pair failed to notice the figure inside the nearby gas station watching them with great interest. 

The figure had been waiting for them, even doubted its intel about the group's scavenging habits, yet there they were. The figure crouched low, it waited for the perfect moment. Then it happened, the figure drew out a single basic movement, easy to see by anyone looking that way. Sophie caught onto it near instantly, bringing her hammer from rest on her shoulder to in both hands. The figure moved for the exit then towards Sophie's left. Sophie sprinted off to the left in pursuit. Violet took off directly following the figure.

Sophie continued to flank the figure until it ran into a house, she had fallen a bit behind due to the weight of her hammer yet was still in the door less than 20 seconds after the figure. The figure ambushed her from its hiding spot in the corner, knocking her hammer out of her hands, then her onto one knee. She retaliated by elbowing the figure who staggered back, the figure quickly kicked her hammer deep into the dark house. The figure attempted to break away and run through the door, only to be caught halfway and slammed to the ground. The figure attempted to get up but his escape was blocked by Violet. The pair finally got a look at their attacker, a teenage male who couldn't be much older or younger than them.

"What do we do with him," Violet asked.

Sophie thought it over, she knew not everyone was trustworthy, but she had a feeling the group could use a new face. "How about we give him the benefit of the doubt." Violet didn't trust the boy yet she trusted Sophie enough to not second guess her decisions and she had proven a good leader before, so she nodded.

"Start over, that sounds good," the boy said tiredly, obviously dazed from the fight. Sophie searched around and managed to find a rag or old piece of clothing with she tied around the boy's wrists to keep him from trying anything. The pair then began to lead him towards the fishing shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Your relationship with Sophie has changed: Curious  
2\. Your relationship with Violet has changed: suspicious
> 
> Next chapter is probably a Clementine focused one.  
Probably 2 chapters a week will be the norm.


	4. Short 1: Ashen Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem stumbles onto the ruins of an old place and the lives lost within it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shorts will generally be short 200ish word chapters I don't have large ideas for.

(Approximately the same time as the previous chapter)  
(Clem)

The car slowed to a stop a few feet before the entrance, a single occupant emerging. The girl, in her mid teens, had seen many things yet this was unique. A farm, ruined by fire, with far more buildings than the one she had spent a terrifying night in. The boy in the backseat waited eagerly to hear the response to his question.

“Sorry goofball. But this place seems too unstable, you might get hurt,” the girl told the boy.

“Clem, you always says something like that,” The boy whined.

“I know AJ, but you’re still very young and even seemingly mundane things can too easily become dangerous,” Clementine replied. AJ was clearly disappointed but understood. Clementine moved to grab the knife from the car, as well as a backpack. The girl moved silently towards the camp. She looked around, the place was far more desolate on the inside, the area was littered with debris and corpses.

She trudged through the buildings finding a few useful items, but little else. She had also found a graveyard and wondered of the lives lived by these people and how they died. However in the end she simply left to continue on living for what she had to live for; AJ.

1 year ago a bullet changed and ended a life on that very farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Its good to be back.


	5. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N settles in at Ericsons's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real schedule for uploads, just whenever I feel like it. I have a lot on my plate 3 between 3 works and school, so I just hae to work on whatever work I want to at that moment

About 3 hours from last 2 chapters

(3rd Person)

Louis had to wonder who this boy Violet was telling Marlon about. They had been gone for about 45 minutes talking to him. Apparently he had attacked the girls and failed. Louis was interested in meeting the boy. They almost never met someone new at the school, sure it was safe, but it was also incredibly boring. The 4 of them were approaching the gate. Marlon nodded to Willy, who let them in. Louis was waiting by the main building, he went towards the group. 

Marlon, looked towards him, “What you think about this one.” he asked. Louis was pleased to have a new face.

“So you tried to fight Sophie and got your ass kicked,” He asked jokingly. The boy nodded to him.

“This is Y/N,” Marlon told Louis. The others had by now gathered around and were looking at the newcomer. Tenn was unsure, deciding to stay by his sister. Willy, Ruby and Mitch were interested. Brody was uneasy. Omar was now cooking lunch, Aasim was writing in his journal. Rosie wanted attention. Marlon noticed Brody’s uneasiness and led her away. Sophie led the guy to the dorms so he could settle in. 

15 mins later  
The group all assembled in the main courtyard, Omar was finished cooking. They all sat around the courtyard enjoying the meal. Sophie, Tenn, Louis, Marlon, Violet, and the newcomer were sitting at the large table. Louis had chosen to bring his cards, he pulled them out when they were finished eating. 

“The game is simple whoever gets the highest card gets to ask Y/N a question,” Louis instructed.

Violet won first, ”so where were you when this started?”  
“At home, parents kept me home from school when all this started,” Y/N responded.

Louis was next, ”favorite melee weapon?”  
“Machete,” Y/N answered.

Marlon was next, “You been in any other groups?”  
“One that lasted two that didn’t,” Y/N said.

Louis won again, “Ever found love?”  
Y/N nodded briefly and walked off.

“I think you struck a nerve,” Marlon noted. The group split off to return to their tasks. “Soph, can you get him something to do?” She nodded to him and followed Y/N.

The pair walked around the walls, periodically testing it for any breaks. Sophie had hopes that the newcomer would help to improve the mood of the group, she knew they needed it. The two of them reached the front again. Tenn was with Violet at the graveyard. She went to join them, Y/N went by the nearby bench to rummage through his backpack for something. Sophie put her hand on Tenn’s shoulder, the two spoke without words, both knowing how the other felt. The 3 of them stood there, reminiscing on Minerva. Sophie roused herself and approached Y/N, “My sister, Minerva, died almost a year ago on a mission with Marlon and Brody.” 

Y/N could tell she had a repressed disdain for those 2 from her tone. Y/N also knew the truth but would not tell it yet, instead a different truth, “my condolences, I know what it's like to lose family, my parents were killed a few years after this all began.” Y/N pulled out a snack bar from his backpack and ate it.

“Thank you, it just gets hard sometimes,” she lamented. Marlon came by and dropped off Y/N’s machete. “You might have won if you actually used that,” She noted.

“I’m not that good a fighting humans, especially ones that can bash my skull in,” Y/N said pointing to Sophie’s sledgehammer. 

She heaved the weapon up onto her shoulder, “Heavy, slow, but effective.” She took the boy up to the headmaster’s office, and she showed him the map.

“This is the safe zone, things tend to be fine if you stay in it, Marlon will have a hissy fit if you go outside of it, like me and Violet did when we found you, don’t tell him about that by the way.” Y/N nodded

“Dinner is ready,” called Ruby from the hall.” The pair got up and left towards the courtyard.


End file.
